One Day In a Summer Evening
by Halcalilove12
Summary: "Baiklah, akan kubuat kau percaya!" kata anak itu tambah kesal. Si anak perempuan menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang."Oke! Coba buktikan!" Sebuah cerita tentang masa kecil. ONESHOT, collab with valentina14


**One Day At a Summer Evening**

**Collab with valentina14**

**ShikaTema/NaruHina/SasuSaku/SaiIno**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
**

Maimura Public Playground

Udara hari ini masih panas, walaupun sudah bulan Agustus, anak-anak tetap bermain dengan gembira di Maimura Public Playground. Para orangtua yang menunggui sibuk megobrol dengan satu sama lain, sekaligus mengawasi anak-anak mereka.

Di bagian perosotan, seorang anak berambut pink sedang gemetaran karena takut dengan ketinggiannya, dibelakangnya ada seorang anak berambut hitam bergaya pantat ayam dengan tampang datar, mendorongnya sehingga anak perempuan itu menangis dan mengundang tatapan-tatapan orang tua. Di bagian ayunan, seorang anak berambut indigo pendek sedang menatap seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik dengan malu-malu. Menyadari dia diperhatikan, anak berambut kuning itu berhenti bermain dan tersenyum _boyish. _Ia berjalan menghampiri anak berambut indigo yang sudah mau pingsan saking malunya.

"Kamu mau bermain bersamaku?" tawar anak berambut kuning itu cengengesan.

"...ee...ee...apa tidak mengganggu?..." tanya anak itu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ayo cepetan!" serunya sambil menarik tangan si anak perempuan itu. Mereka berlari ke tempat rumah-rumahan kayu yang sudah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak lain.

Sementara itu di sudut lain, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pendek hitam menatap datar kuda-kudaan yang dibentuk melingkar di hadapannya. Ia hanya berdiri diam, tidak bergerak sejengkal pun, bahkan saat kuda-kudaan itu berputar, membawa anak-anak yang duduk diatasnya berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

Disebelahnya, seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang sebahu menyenggol lengannya. Anak perempuan itu terlihat terkejut, buru-buru ia menatap anak cowok itu yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Eeeh, gomen ne.. aku tidak sengaja," katanya dengan senyuman.

Anak cowok itu menatapnya datar, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Ah, tidak apa-apa,"

Si anak berambut pirang merengut. "Senyumanmu palsu," tuduhnya.

Si anak cowok menatapnya kaget. Setelah beberapa saat, ia membuka mulutnya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Entahlah," si anak perempuan berpikir sejenak, "aku juga tidak tahu. Feelingku berkata begitu. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Namaku Yamanaka Ino" ucapnya ceria.

"Aku Sai" ucapnya datar, senyumannya menghilang..

"Kamu daritadi memperhatikan kuda-kudaan itu terus, apa kamu mau naik?" tanya anak perempuan itu.

"...tidak" jawabnya. Dia terdiam sesaat, kemudian dia berkata lagi, "Apa kamu mau menemaniku?"

Pipinya bersemu merah, si anak perempuan itu tersenyum lebar, lalu ia menarik pelan tangan anak laki-laki itu, "Boleh! Ayo naik sekarang!" serunya.

Mereka menaiki kuda-kudaan itu,si anak perempuan memilih kuda-kudaan yang paling dekat. Anak perempuan menoleh ke belakang, memastikan anak laki-laki itu duduk di salah satu kuda-kudaan. Tapi ternyata anak itu malah memanjat di kuda-kudaan yang sama.

Pipinya kembali bersemu merah. "Sai, kok malah duduk dibelakangku sih?" tanyanya keheran-heranan.

Anak laki-laki yang baru ia temui sesaat yang lalu hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu berkata dengan santai, "Nanti kalau kamu jatuh gimana? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang anak perempuan terluka."

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, pipi anak perempuan itu bersemu merah.

Di sudut yang lain, tak jauh dari kuda-kudaan, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam nanas bermain pasir dengan seorang anak perempuan berkuncir 4. Mereka tidak berbicara, hanya sibuk membangun istana pasir. Si anak perempuan berkuncir 4 membuat menara, sedangkan si anak laki-laki membuat sisi yang lain. Tak jauh dari mereka, ada seorang anak laki-laki bertato merah di sisi-sisi pipinya sibuk bermain dengan anak anjingnya. Ia mengejar si anak anjing sambil berteriak, "Akamaru! Kembali kesini!"

Si anjing kecil itu melompat-lompat kedalam kotak pasir, dalam sekejap ia menerjang istana pasir yang sedari tadi dibuat oleh kedua anak itu. Pemiliknya berlari menghampiri kedua anak itu dan meminta maaf. Ia kembali mengejar anak anjingnya yang nakal itu.

Si anak berkuncir 4 itu menatap istana pasirnya yang sudah hancur dengan miris, ia tersendat-sendat sesaat, kemudian menangis. Anak laki-laki itu hanya sanggup menatapnya kebingungan, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ketika tangisan anak perempuan itu bertambah keras, si anak laki-laki dengan ragu menepuk pundaknya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuatkan yang lebih hebat" katanya, berusaha menghibur anak perempuan itu

"...hiks..hiks...jangan bohong deh...aku tau kamu tidak bisa!" tangis anak perempuan itu

"Kamu tidak percaya?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sebal, "_Mendokusei."_

Tangisan anak perempuan itu mereda, dahinya mengerut, petanda kesal juga, "Memang, aku tidak percaya! Anak cowok kan cuma bisa bohong!" serunya.

"Baiklah, akan kubuat kau percaya!" kata anak itu tambah kesal. Si anak perempuan menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Oke! Coba buktikan!"

Si anak laki-laki berambut nanas itu berdiri. Ia menarik lengan si anak perempuan dengan kasar. Anak perempuan itu menatapnya heran. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tapi genggaman anak itu terlalu keras.

"H—hei! Mau apa kau! Lepaskan, _baka_!" seru si anak perempuan panik. Rupanya si lawan bicara hanya menghiraukan perkataannya seolah tidak ada yang berbicara. Ia hanya terus menariknya semakin kencang, keluar dari area playground itu.

Sementara si anak perempuan meronta-ronta, ia terus dibawa naik ke atas sebuah dataran tinggi yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat itu. Akhirnya si anak laki-laki menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak melepaskan genggamannya, tapi justru menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Si anak perempuan itu tersengal-sengal. Ia menatap balik si anak laki-laki dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Maumu apa sih!" ia berteriak-teriak. Tapi si anak laki-laki sudah tidak memandangnya, melainkan memandang lurus ke depan. Menyadari dia diabaikan, ia ikut menoleh ke depan, penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat si anak laki-laki itu sehingga bisa mengabaikannya seperti itu.

"Kamu dengar tidak sih—" kata-katanya terhenti di ujung lidah. Mulutnya menganga.

"Pemandangan ini—" kata si anak laki-laki itu beberapa saat kemudian. "—sudah cukup kan untuk jadi pengganti istana tadi?"

Mata anak perempuan itu masih terpesona dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia masih terdiam, matanya tidak lepas memandanginya. Sesaat kemudian, ia berbisik.

"Terimakasih."

"Apa?" tanya si anak laki-laki itu.

"_Terima kasih, _kubilang," kata si anak perempuan itu dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Si anak laki-laki tersenyum kecil. "Sama-sama."

Dari Maimura Public Playground, seorang anak kecil berambut pink dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berjalan bergandengan dari arah perosotan. Luka dari kaki si anak berambut pink dielus si anak berambut hitam, sebuah perantara untuk mengucapkan 'maaf'. Di sebelahnya, dua orang anak duduk di atap rumah-rumahan kayu sambil tersenyum. Di arah kuda-kudaan, seorang anak berambut pirang tertawa-tawa sambil mengejar anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

Dan dari arah dataran tinggi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang anak berambut hitam nanas dan seorang anak perempuan berkuncir empat, duduk dengan kedua tangan saling bergandengan, dengan latar matahari terbenam di tengah suasana musim panas.

**The End **

**

* * *

**

(A/N)

Halcali-chan: Ini collabs gw yang pertama kali dengan sahabat gw yang satu sekolah, satu kelas terus cerewet, rakus, tapi pinter, Valentina14! (ENG ING ENG-apabanget-)

Valentina14: Apa itu maksudnya hah. Btw, SALAM KENAAAAL! YEAAAH *jreng

Halcali-chan: Maaf...dia emang ga beres otaknya /plak/. Dia di sebelah gw sekarang!

Valentina14: Ha ha. Btw, sedikit informasi *halah* gw berkelut (?) di fandom HarryPotter, dan sepertinya bakal terjun ke jurang Naruto *yeaaaah

Halcali-chan: Yeaaah! -ikutan gila-. Btw kalian suka ga sama ceritanyaaa? wajib suka! (dipukul readers). Soalnya ini kita sebut 'Fanfic Dadakan di Malam Hari di Sebuah Rumah Teman yang Sedang Meratapi Nasib'

Valentina14: Yah begitulah ceritanya. Jadiiiiii:

Mind to RnR?

Caranya gampang, tinggal klik kotak di bawah ini...(Valentina14:..nih anak apa coba...)

Arigatou! *Halcali-chan & valentina14*


End file.
